causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hermione Chase
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Suzanne Resler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 14:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot HC!! (can I call you that?) I really appreciate your help :) Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 15:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for contributing to this wiki and helping to cleanup stuff while i was away. We haven't talked for ages! I've been really busy this year with school and I'm pretty sure i'll be extremely busy next year -- especially since it's A-levels year. I have given you administrator rights so feel free to continue editing here as and when you are available. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 11:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) hey hermione! im so sorry for this really late reply (wow... 4 months later so sorry!) haha well that was last last year when i was touring colleges with my school. im not yet in stanford - not really sure if i wanna go there for university education. i might choose another school depending on what i wanna do in the future. this year is my A-level year! It's in a couple of months time and im preparing for it. i'm actually thinking of taking up medicine or law... not too sure haha xD. But yeah! Wow! you've transformed this wiki to make it really awesome and cool, despite the fact that i wasn't around for so many months! Haha thank you so much and yeah wow the wiki looks really great! :))) Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey! I recently discovered a way that anyone with an iDevice can not only get the game for free if they don't have it, but can also get all the episodes for free. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKgEp8dH9J4 Now, this instructional (not to imply there's a more legitimate way) pretty much neccessitates using an app that is basically pirating -- thereofre, I decided to ask for your okay before we put it here on the Wikia. I think it has a good place on the front page. What do you think?SuperbowserX (talk) 07:09, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to your post on my page The method does work -- even though I've preserved my episode copies, the instructions worked just fine for me. Trustworthy? Eh... That is debatable. And when I made a realization from your post (thanks), I decided to edit the video to state that once you're done you can delete HiPstore. But yes, this does work for me, go ahead and try it out yourself. :) As for piracy/legal implications... I don't know. Now, on one hand, I am not selling this product or profiting off of it it any way and everything I am offering in that video cannot be bought -- I am simply distributing something the owner has made impossible to acheive. It's a grey area, and I decided it's more up to you to decide if we should post a banner on the wikia telling new users how to get the game. It's really up to you. And frankly, getting a message load would be too much. Maybe if you made a page that subtly encouraged people to find their way to my video? If you're asking if iFunbox is trustworthy, then to my knowledge, it absolutely is (though I can't state with unambiguous certainty that your "old PC" is compatible with the newest 2015 versions). You can search up other apps that allow you to edit your iDevice's apps' files if you want. So it's up to you. Now personally, since I am not profiting off of this and since these episodes are not up for sale, I (for the time being at least) have no moral hesitations or qualms about keeping this stuff up. But I'd prefer to have an administrator know. So feel free to decide how you want to do this. Thanks! SuperbowserX (talk) 18:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC)